Black and Gold invitation
by wie179
Summary: sudah waktunya sang anjing penjaga bertemu dengan laba-laba, undangan hitam dan emas itu pun sampai di tangan mereka. review yak! chapter 3 udah di update lhooo!
1. Chapter 1

Phantomhive manor, Afternoon Tea, 15.01 AM

"Ini panganan anda hari ini, tuan muda," ujar butler perfect bertail-coat hitam itu seraya menghidangkan makanan berbentuk bulat hijau kecil yang di balut dalam parutan kelapa yang lembut. "Untuk teh, saya menyiapkan yang berbeda dari biasanya agar dapat di pasangkan dengan panganan hari ini,"

Ciel Phantomhive memasang ekspresi wajah datar mendengar penjelasan Sebastian. Ia kelihatan tidak tertarik. Ia menusuk-nusuk pelan panganan di hadapannya. Terlihat biasa dan tidak menggugah selera.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuatkan panganan seperti biasa saja sih? Gateau Chocolate atau Cheese Cake dan yang semacamnya? Ini tidak seperti makanan, tapi ini seperti mainan," komentar Ciel masih terus menusuk-nusuk panganan bundar itu. Sebastian tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah laku majikannya. Ia membungkuk sedikit dan mengambil panganan bundar itu lalu menawarkan diri untuk menyuapkannya pada Ciel.

"Manusia itu memang selalu melihat dari penampilannya saja, kenapa anda tidak mencobanya terlebih dahulu dan mulai berkomentar, tuan muda?" ucap Sebastian. Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar dengan iblisnya hari ini.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri," ujarnya. Akhirnya Ciel mengulurkan tangannya mengambil panganan bundar itu dan memakannya. Ciel membelalakkan matanya. Ekspresi takjub terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sebastian, makanan apa ini?" Tanya Ciel heboh. Sebastian menyilangkan satu tangannya di bahu.

"Itu klepon, my lord," jawab Sebastian santun. "makanan dari pulau jawa,"

"Benar-benar hebat. Begitu di gigit rasa manis meledak luar biasa di dalam mulut, belum lagi kelembutan adonannya juga gurihnya parutan kelapa itu," ucap Ciel takjub. "Makanan yang langka. Bagaimana kau membuatnya Sebastian?"

"Apa jadinya kalau butler keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa memasak panganan seperti itu," ucap Sebastian dengan gaya angkuhnya seperti biasa. "Klepon itu terbuat dari adonan berkualitas nomor satu, juga di isi dengan gula merah terbaik dan parutan kelapa kelas atas….." Ciel tersenyum senang mendengar penjelasan butlernya. Setiap pangannan yang di konsumsinya memang asli buatan Sebastian dengan bahan-bahan nomor satu yang pernah ada.

"…yang di jual oleh mang Udin di pasar kembang," lanjut Sebastian yang membuat Ciel serasa di tertimpa duren dari pohonnya.

"Jadi kau tidak membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Ciel mengintrogasi.

"Tidak, my lord," jawab Sebastian formal. "Saya membelinya di pasar kembang saat berjalan-jalan dengan si manis tadi siang,"

"Si manis?" Tanya Ciel lagi. Ia tidak pernah tahu-menahu tentang si manis. Wajah Sebastian berubah sendu.

"Si manis berambut hitam berkilau bagaikan gadis sansilek , bermata bundar yang indah, tubuhnya yang gemulai….." Sebastian terus mendeskripsikan si manis itu pada majikannya, tapi Ciel sepertinya tahu siapa itu si manis.

"Kucing tetangga sebelah ya?" tebak Ciel to the point.

"Anda kenal, tuan muda?" Tanya Sebastian. Ciel membuang mukanya.

"Melihatnya saja aku tidak sudi," sahut Ciel. "Bagaimana dengan teh ini? Hmm, jasmine tea? Kau memetik bunga melati ya?"

"Tidak, my lord. Saya hanya mengambilnya saja dari tempat penyimpanan," jawab Sebastian di iringi senyuman mautnya. Ciel menatap butlernya itu sejenak, kemudian membuang muka. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun saat ini, yang penting Sebastian sudah menyuguhkan afternoon teanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sebastian, aku sudah membaca surat dari yang mulia ratu barusan,"

"Lalu, tuan muda?" Tanya Sebastian. Ciel tersenyum pada butler hitamnya itu.

"Sudah saatnya laba-laba dan anjing penjaga bertemu. Siapkan segala sesuatunya," perintah Ciel. Sebastian berlutut di hadapan Ciel dan menyilangkan satu tangannya di bahu.

"Yes, My Lord,"

"Oh iya, Sebastian," ucap Ciel yang membuat butler hitam itu mendongak. "Ada satu surat yang sepertinya di tujukan kepadamu,"

"Surat untuk saya?" Sebastian terlihat bingung. Ciel menyodorkan sebuah amplop dengan kiss mark di atasnya.

"Kau kenal pengirim surat ini?" Tanya Ciel. Sebastian merinding.

Trancy Household, afternoon tea, 15.01 AM

"Claude," panggil Alois Trancy dengan nada serius. Butler berkacamata itu menoleh kea rah majikannnya.

"Ada apa, Milord?" Tanya Claude formal, seperti biasanya. Ia memang butler bermuka datar.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kau harus menjawab dengan jujur, ini perintah," ujar Alois. Claude membungkuk dan menyilangkan tangannya di bahu.

"Yes, your highness,"

Trancy mengunyah cake afternoon teanya pelan dan memutar-mutar garpunya.

"Aku melihatmu menari-nari ga jelas kemarin sebelum menata meja makan," ucap Alois kemudian ia melanjutkannya dengan setengah berbisik. "Itu hobimu ya? Atau kebiasaanmu? Authornya penasaran tuh,"

Claude menghembuskan nafas panjang dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"pekerjaan butler itu seni, makanya harus di barengi dengan seni juga," jawab Claude. "selebihnya Tanya Yana Toboso saja. Saya juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Image saya kan jadi jelek kalau di bandingkan dengan makhluk itu,"

Alois nyengir melihat butlernya itu. _Curhat nih yeee…_

"Oh ya, apakah anda sudah membaca surat dari ratu?" Tanya Claude. Alois menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Surat yang mana ya? Dari tadi pagi aku sudah menerima banyak surat. Oh ya, ada surat untukmu lho," ujar Alois, membuat dahi Claude berkerut.

"Surat untuk saya?" Tanya Claude. Alois mengambil sebuah amplop dari laci mejanya. Ia mulai membaca tulisan yang tertulis si amplop itu.

"Teruntuk cowo cakep yang mirip sama Will, boss-ku yang super galak apalagi sama akyu~" baca Alois. "Aneh sekali sih, siapa itu Will? Kau ken~AH! Kenapa kau ambil?" teriak Alois ketika butlernya mengambil amplop itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya.

"Perasaan saya tidak enak," ujar Claude. Alois cemberut.

"Kan aku mau baca isi suratnya. Jangan-jangan itu surat dari orang yang punya affair denganmu," tukas Alois kesal.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau anda membaca surat dari ratu saja?" usul Claude. Alois berdiri dan menghadap kea rah jendela, membelakangi Claude.

"Aku sudah baca," ucap Alois. Ia mengunggingkan seulas senyum sinis. "Sudah saatnya aku bertemu langsung dengan anjing penjaga ternyata. Ratu yang menginginkannya,"

Claude menyimak perkataan majikannya dengan seksama. Alois menjilat bibirnya, memperlihatkan tanda kontraknya dengan Claude.

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, Claude. Earl Ciel Phantomhive," ujar Alois. Ia berbalik, berjalan kea rah Claude dan bergelayut di lengannya. "Kau harus selalu berada di sampingku, Claude,"

"Milord, tentu saja aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Siang dan malam, gula dan garam, hidup dan mati, kotor dan murni, aku adalah pembantumu yang setia, baik kau menyadarinya atau tidak. Aku akan menemanimu sampai akhir,"

Alois menghela nafas panjang.

"Cukup," ucap Alois pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Claude,"

"Milord?"

"Tadi aku minta kau untuk menyuguhkan jasmine tea, bukan chamomile tea! Apa ini pekerjaan Hanna? Kurang ya, satu matanya di perban? Apa harus dua-duanya?"

"Milord,"

"Apa?"

"Mungkin saat ini earl phantomhive sedang meminum jasmine tea milikmu,"

"Eeehh?"

"Karena tadi butlernya berhasil kabur membawa sisa persediaan jasmine tea kita,"

"Eeeehhh?"


	2. Chapter 2

ohayo minna!ketemu ama wie lagi di sini!

ini fic lanjutan dari yang pertama itu...yg itu tuuuuh hehehehe...

masih banyak kesalahan di sana sini...maafkan daku..

semoga menikmati fanfic yg agak aneh ini *kata sapa agak? aneh tauk!*

wkwkwkwkkkk...

dozo! *review peliiiiiiissssss*

* * *

ini Black Butler aka Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso...sodara jauh saya di jepang sana *BUAKK*

klo ini fanfic jelas punya sayaaaaa! *girang*

* * *

Kegelapan menyelimuti langit malam yang kelam di atas kota London yang mulai senyap. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaan mereka, dua makhluk yang eksistensinya berada diantara manusia dan Tuhan, makhluk yang tidak pernah di harapkan kedatangannya oleh siapa pun, _**shinigami**_, dewa kematian.

William T. Spears terus membalikkan halaman demi halaman buku tebal di pangkuannya, tidak menghiraukan shinigami merah yang tidak berhenti mengoceh dari tadi. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk menempelkan death-scytenya di leher shinigami yang satu itu andai saja ia tidak teringat kalau hanya 'makhluk' itu yang akan menemaninya bertugas malam ini.

"Kau tahu, Will? Aku benar-benar merindukan Sebas-chan. Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya? Hohohoo, aku tahu, dia pasti sedang merindukanku juga. Malam-malam begini ia pasti ingin kupeluk dan kunyanyikan nina bobo. Ah~ Sebas-chan memang manja," celoteh Grell yang membuat wajah Will memucat antara muak dan mual. Grell menimang-nimang boneka Sebastian buatan tangannya sendiri. "Sebas bobo oh Sebas bobo kalau tidak bobo… hihihihii… kalau tidak bobo di apain ya enaknya… gimana kalau kucium aja? Ya Sebas~ AH! Will! Apaan sih kok pukul-pukul?"

Will menimpuk kepala Shinigami merah itu dengan buku yang tadinya berada di pangkuannya. Will membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hentikan lamunan rendahmu itu, apalagi melamunkan hama pengganggu itu. Kita ini sedang bekerja asal kau tahu saja," ujar Will dingin. Grell cemberut.

"Will, kau sama sekali tidak asyik," gerutunya pelan. "Padahal biasanya kalo sama si shinigami legendaris *baca: undertaker* yang ganteng itu maen gundu di perpustakaan shinigami. Ngomongnya sih mau nyari referensi apaan gitu tapi ternyata..,"

Kini Will benar-benar memukul kepala Grell dengan death-scytenya dan di sertai suara mengaduh Grell yang nyaring bunyinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang pekerjaan, kau sudah mengirimkan surat itu pada hama-hama pengganggu itu?" tanya Will seraya membetulkan kacamatanya sekali lagi.

"Idiiih, si Will ini. Kok ngomongnya hama pengganggu sih? 'kan Sebas ganteng mampus, yah meski pun emang hama sih….hama yang ganteng," Grell tersipu dengan perkataannya sendiri, membuat Will makin menyesal kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan partner kerja seperti ini, mungkin Ronald Knox masih lebih mending daripada yang satu ini. "Tapi kan Will, si Claude Fautus kan mirip banget sama kamu. Jangan-jangan kau ada hubungan darah ya ama dia? Bapaknya? Kakeknya? Kakak laki-laki? Adek?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Will membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak sudi ada hubungan apa pun dengan hama pengganggu seperti itu," ujar Will.

"Kamu kayaknya ganteng deh kalo ganti style, Will. Cari kacamata yang lebih bergaya, tuh rambut klimis ganti style juga, harajuku kek, spike ato shaggy juga boleh. Kalau kamu ganteng aku mau deh bantuin kamu tugas ampe malem juga ga papa," ucap Grell. "Ah, tidak, aku 'kan setia ama Sebas,"

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu tentang rambutku ini. Kau sudah kirimkan bukan? Jawab saja ya atau tidak," ucap Will tegas.

"Tentu saja sudah," ujar Grell seraya membentuk tanda 'victory' dengan kedua tangannya. "Bukankah malam ini pestanya? Pertemuan kedua iblis dan majikannya. Menyenangkan sekali bukan, Will? Bertemu dua orang cakep sekaligus,"

"Aku tidak peduli. Hanya saja, karena mereka berdua, ada banyak nyawa yang harus kita ambil malam ini. Menyusahkan saja, dasar hama pengganggu," gerutu Will.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Will. Isi surat itu apaan sih? Kok aku ga boleh buka?" tanya Grell penasaran. William mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah," jawabnya singkat dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Bahkan aku juga tidak di perbolehkan untuk melihatnya,"

Jam berdentang tujuh kali, kedua shinigami itu terkesiap.

"Grell Sutcliffe, sudah saatnya," ucap Will. Grell mengeluarkan death-scytenya dan tersenyum lebar memamerkan taring-taring tajamnya.

"Aku sudah siap, Will~"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya satu permintaan padamu," ucap Will, membuat Grell memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Jangan katakan pada siapa pun kalau aku sering main gundu dengan shinigami legendaris di perpustakaan. Apalagi kemarin aku kalah 31-0 dari dia," pinta Will. "Kalau kau berani mengatakannya, aku akan menghukummu,"

Grell terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Ah~baiklah," jawabnya ragu. Sebenarnya sih itu sudah jadi gossip hangat di antara para shinigami. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Grell sendiri dan Ronald Knox yang menyebarkannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat," ujar Will seraya melompat dari atas bangunan tinggi itu. Grell tertawa riang dan mengekornya.

"Sepertinya kita butuh pop corn untuk menonton cinematic record malam ini. Aku suka yang rasa manis, soalnya aku emang manis banget orangnya. Will yang rasa asin aja ya? Nanti kita bagi-bagi," ucap Grell tetap mengekor di belakang Will. Will membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Yang mana saja tidak penting bagiku," sahut Will. "Yang pasti kita mampir ke toko kacamata dulu. Kok kayaknya kacamataku rada longgar daritadi,"


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroshitsuji itu punyaaa Yana Toboso,, kalo punyanya saya,,nanti namanya Ciel bukan Earl Phantomhive tapi Raden Mas Phantomhive

fanfic aneh dan ga mutu ini? umm,, punyanya sapa sih? *toleh kanan-kiri* he? punya saya ya?

review plisssss~

* * *

Alunan merdu waltz terdengar membahana di seluruh hall pesta ini, mengantarkan banyak pasangan turun ke lantai dansa. Mungkin, bagi para bangsawan, ini hanyalah pesta akhir season yang amat sangat biasa. Tetapi, bagi Ciel Phantomhive, ini bukanlah pesta biasa, ini adalah saat yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu, yaitu bertemu dengan sang laba-laba, Alois Trancy.

Jika ia terkenal dengan sebutan bangsawan jahat, sang anjing penjaga ratu, maka Alois Trancy di kenal dengan gelar laba-laba ratu, bangsawan jahat lainnya yang juga menjadi tangan kanan sang ratu, sejajar dengan status keluarga Phantomhive. Ciel jadi berpikir, ah, enggak sih, sebenarnya authornya yang berpikir, jangan-jangan selain anjing dan laba-laba, ratu masih punya gelar kehewanan lain untuk para bangsawan jahat seperti bebeknya ratu, ayam ratu, cicak ratu, kodok ratu, dan lain-lain. Ckckckck, ga nyangka ratu punya hobi kayak gitu *di getok ama Ash yang bangkit dari kubur*

Nah, di sinilah sekarang Ciel berdiri, ia sengaja tidak berbaur dengan para bangsawan yang lainnya karena ia ingin menemukan Alois terlebih dahulu sebelum Alois yang menemukannya. Lo kira petak umpet?

"Tuan muda, apakah anda ingin minum?" tawar butler perfectnya itu.

"Tidak," sahut Ciel cepat.

"My Lord," Sebastian menyilangkan satu tangannya di bahu dan membungkuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sebastian,"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin tahu isi surat itu, surat yang di tujukan padamu tempo hari," ujar Ciel to the point. "Kulihat kau begitu serius membacanya,"

Sebastian mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dengan kiss mark merah menyala dari dalam tailcoatnya.

"Apa surat ini yang anda maksud, tuan muda?" tanya Sebastian formal. Ciel tersenyum sinis.

"Tak kusangka kau akan langsung mengeluarkannya. Kupikir kau akan mengelak. Sini, aku ingin baca isi surat itu," ucap Ciel angkuh. Sebastian menyerahkan surat itu, namun sebelum sempat di ambil oleh Ciel, surat itu terbang tertiup angin kencang yang datang entah darimana dan masuk ke dalam perapian.

"My, my, sayang sekali, tuan muda," ujar Sebastian dengan nada simpati.

"Tch, itu ulahmu kan?" tuduh Ciel langsung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Sebastian. Wong jendelanya aja jauh dari Ciel, kagak ada angin kagak ada topan tuh surat langsung ngibrit ke perapian. Jadi tak salah jika Ciel langsung menuduh iblis usil satu itu.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sebastian dengan senyum terkembang yang sebenarnya membuat Ciel makin dan makin curiga padanya namun kalau bertengkar dengan butler hitamnya yang satu ini pasti tak akan selesai.

"CIEEL," tiba-tiba saja Elizabeth Middleford berlari ke arahnya dan menubruk tubuh kecilnya itu. "Ciel, ayo kita dansa. Udah lama kita ga dansa, ayo, Ciel,"

"Lizzy," Ciel bersiap menolak permintaan Lizzy jika saja Sebastian tidak membisikinya seperti ini. _'Tuan muda, kalau nolak ajakan cewek dansa nanti jadi bujang lapuk lho,'_. Ciel berpikir sejenak, membayangkan kata-kata Sebastian dan akhirnya ia setuju.

"Baiklah, ayo kita dansa, Lizzy," ucap Ciel menyerah dan segera Lizzy menarik tangan Ciel ke lantai dansa. Butler bertailcoat hitam itu tertawa kecil, lalu mengeluarkan arlojinya. _Sudah saatnya_, pikirnya. Ia harus pergi.

**Unknown place, 07.15 PM**

"Wah, wah, Sebastian Michaelis, ga nyangka kamu yang akan nongol di sini," ucap sebuah suara yang sangat di kenal oleh Sebastian, milik Claude Fautus.

"Berarti kau juga diundang di tempat ini?" tanya Sebastian dingin.

"Tentu saja, walau pun aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya tapi aku tahu akan ada hal menarik di sini," sahut Claude. Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya," ucap Sebastian. "Tapi sepertinya aku kenal siapa yang menulis amplopnya," lanjut Sebastian begidik.

"Siapa memangnya?" tanya Claude.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu karena kau akan menyesal nantinya, percaya deh," jawab Sebastian meyakinkan.

"Tapi, siapa pun pengirimnya, aku yakin dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah pesta untuk kita," ujar Claude seraya menjentikkan jarinya, membuat lilin-lilin itu menyala dan menampakkan sebuah ruangan kecil dengan alat pemutar musik, meja makan yang sudah di lengkapi dengan dua buah gelas wine di atasnya dan vas bunga mawar putih. "Bagaimana kalau kita dengarkan lagu kesukaanku dulu,"

Sebastian hanya diam melihat rivalnya itu, namun ia tetap siap siaga dengan gerak-gerik Claude. Jangan-jangan dia menyiapkan jebakan untuk Sebastian.

_**Dasar kau keong racun, baru kenal eh ngajak tidur, ngomong nggak sopan santun, kau anggap aku ayam kampong.**_

Claude menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menikmati alunan lagu yang katanya sih kesukaannya itu. Sebastian ikutan geleng kepala, bukannya gara-gara ikutan ajojing sama Claude, tapi karena istighfar *bisa ya?* mendengar tipe lagu kesukaan Claude.

"Parah banget, lagu kesukaan kamu, Claude. Ga nyangka butler keluarga Trancy suka yang kayak begitu. Jangan-jangan yang pas kamu nari-nari ga jelas sambil beresin meja makan di episode satu itu sekalian berdendang lagu keong racun dalam hati ya?" tuduh Sebastian serta merta.

"Dasar rendah, asal kamu tahu saja ya," Claude membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "ini lagu yang lagi nge-trend jaman sekarang. Kau saja yang seleranya rendahan,"

"Sori, sori ya, aku ini seleranya tinggi. Lihat saja majikan yang aku pilih, dia adalah santapan yang bernilai tinggi daripada majikanmu," ucap Sebastian yang membuat Claude terdiam dan membenarkan dalam hati. Ciel memang tampak lezat bagi iblis mana pun.

Sebastian maju menghampiri alat pemutar musik itu. Ia menoleh kea rah Claude.

"Dengarkan baik-baik musik pilihanku ini," ucap Sebastian misterius.

_**Kelakuan si kucing garong, ora kena ndeleng sing mlesnong, main sikat main embat, opo sing lewat..**_

"Ah~kucing," Sebastian tampak terlena mendengar lagu pilihannya itu. Claude speechless. Yang kayak gini selera tinggi di liat darimana?

"Ga nyangka ternyata kamu jadul banget lagunya, Sebastian," cemooh Claude.

"Biar aja jadul yang penting kan bagus. Mengingatkanku pada si manis tetangga sebelah, rambutnya yang hitam, tubuhnya yang luwes, ah~ membuatku ingin memeluknya. Ini adalah lagu kenangan kami berdua saat berkencan di kebon kelapa sawitnya pak lurah," ucap Sebastian yang lagi-lagi terlena dalam dunianya. Claude membetulkan letak kacamatanya, seolah berkata, _whatever lah, Seb, terserah kamu aja deh._

Claude meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih terlena dalam lagu kesukaannya itu dan memutuskan untuk meminum red wine yang tersaji di atas meja. Claude menegaknya perlahan sebelum akhirnya ia tersedak.

"Minuman apa ini? Rasanya tidak enak, dan membakar tenggorokan," gerutu Claude seraya melempar gelas itu.

"Oh, itu katanya darahnya author yang habis makan garam sekarung trus di sumbang ke PMI, karena berlebih jadi di kasih ke kita deh," jelas Sebastian. Claude meliriknya tajam.

"Tahu darimana? Ini jebakan ya?" tanyanya waspada.

"Engga kok nih ada note-nya. Makanya, jangan asal negak, baca dulu aturan pakainya (?)" ucap Sebastian menggurui. Claude mendengus.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah firasat buruk yang menghampiri pikiran mereka berdua, membuat mereka terdiam dan mata mereka terbelalak.

"Bocchan?"

"Danna-sama?"

"…?"

* * *

apa yang terjadi? apa? apa yang terjadi?

pasti ada apa-apa! mohon di review untuk kebaikan bersama...pliss *puppy eyes*

MERDEKA!


End file.
